Borderlands Equipment
Weapon Brand Special Rules Atlas: Increase damage die type by one step, increase threat range by one, auto and semi, usually elemental, can be explosive like Torque weapons. Bandit: Doubles Ammo capacity, launchers reduce damage by one step but fires three rockets per attack. Auto and semi auto Dahl: All weapons have 3 round burst setting, increase range by 50%, auto and semi Hyperion: Always at least mastercraft +1, increase range by 25%, +1 to attacks per each previous attack per magazine, guns generally come with attachments, auto and semi Jakobs: double damage dice, increase critical multiplier by one, usually has a scope, reduce ammo capacity by 20%, semi only Maliwan: always elemental, all damage is elemental, always do DoT damage, on a critical DoT damage die type increases by one step Tediore: reloads as a swift action(launchers reload as a move action), when reloading thrown into a square(launchers hit a 10ft square) dealing weapon damage Ref Save DC 15 half Torque: All damage is explosive, Launchers hit a 20ft square, direct hit ignores up to 15 points of hardness on a direct hit, deals half damage to adjacent squares Ref Save DC 15 negates, Rocketguns take 2 ammmo per shot but hit creatures within 10ft for half damage and always ignore 15 points of hardness Vladof: Always have an automatic setting, increase ammo capacity by 50%, +5 autofire DC, Burst Fire feat adds one more die, sometimes adds extra attack on a full attack Elemental Damage Types-'''Elemental weapons do half ballistic half elemental damage '''Combat Attachments: increases melee damage by the stated result, if the weapon is elemental the combat attachment does 1d6 elemental damage(1d10 on critical), explosive damage initiates a free Bull Rush on a successful hit without provoking an attack of opportunity(+5 on check on critical) Corrosive: deals x2 weapon damage vs. inorganic targets and objects, crit deals one damage die/round for 2d6 rounds Explosive: ignores damage reduction and up to 10 points of hardness Fire: deals x2 weapon damage vs. organic targets and x.5 weapon damage to inorganic targets, crit deals one damage die/round for 1d6 rounds Freezing: deals x1.5 weapon damage vs. organic targets and slows target for 1d4 rounds Fort Save DC 15 negates, crit deals one damage die/round for 1d4 rounds Shock: deals x2 weapon damage to shielded targets, crit deals one damage die/round for 1d6 rounds Slag: hit slags target, all other attacks against slagged target deal one extra damage die, lasts 1d6 rounds Guns DMG Crit Type Range Inc RoF Ammo Size Weight DC Assault Rifle 2d8 x2 Ballistic 80ft S, A 30 box 8 lbs 16 G Launcher 3d6 x3 Ballistic 70ft S 10 box 10lbs 17 - targets a 10ft square, ref save DC 17 half, direct hit gets no save, reduces cover bonus to AC by 2 and ref save by 1 Launcher 10d6 x2 - 100ft Single 4 Int 20lbs 20 - hits 15ft square, ref save DC 18 half, direct hit ignores 10 hardness, reload full round action, damage type varies LMG 2d8 x2 Ballistic 50ft S, A 70 box 15lbs 17 - full round action to reload Pistol 2d6 x2 Ballistic 30ft S 15 box 3lbs 15 - move action to reload P Caster 2d6 19-20 Energy 40ft S, A 20 box 5lbs 20 - ignores armor and shield bonus to AC Railgun 2d12 19-20 Energy 200ft S 5 box 17lbs 20 - first range increment ignores equipment bonus to AC, +5 massive damage DC Rocket Gun 4d6 x3 - 70ft S, A 10 box 10lbs 17 - hits 10ft square, ref save DC 17 half, direct hit gets no save and ignores 5 hardness Shotgun 2d8 x2 Ballistic 30ft S 5 box 9lbs 16 - +1damage die first range increment Sludgegun 2d8 x2 Ballistic 40ft S 6 box 10lbs 19 -uses 2 ammo/attack, each attack targets 3 squares w/in 20ft of each other ref save DC 15 half damage, direct hit allows no save SMG 2d6 x2 Ballistic 50ft S, A 20 box 4lbs 14 Sniper Rifle 2d10 x2 Ballistic 150ft S 6 box 15lbs 18 - +5 massive damage DC Spinnygun '' 3d8 x2 Ballistic 60ft S, A 30 box 9lbs 17 - double tap only takes -1 attack, burst fire only takes -2 attack, autofire -2 to attack +5 autofire DC ''Grenade Mods Standard- if the mod is elemental, it always does DoT damage Bouncy- if attack roll misses, grenade travels in a straight line till it hits something Mirv- spawns smaller grenades that do half damage in random directions 1d6 squares away Transfusion- damage done by this grenade heals the user or nearest damaged ally Homing- always hits target square Sticky- direct hit doesn’t get a save Singularity- targets w/in range must make a fort save or be pulled towards grenade, grenade detonates at the end of the round, targets that fail their fort save get no reflex save Turret- damages targets w/in range for 2d4 rounds ref save half Shield Mods- character doesn’t need to make massive damage saves while shield is active, shields state recharge time and rate Absorb- chance to absorb ranged attacks, absorbed shots add to ammo Amp- When shields are full, character can choose to reduce shield by 20% to add one extra damage die to attack, if attack misses the charge is wasted Booster- chance on successful attack to drop a booster that recharges a portion of shields, booster can be picked up as a free action Nova- does damage to targets w/in stated range when depleted ref save half, nova can do elemental damage, shields must fully recharge after each nova Roid- when shield is depleted, melee attacks deal additional damage dice Spike- damages targets that hit or critically fail melee attacks against character, spikes can do elemental damage